


Yes, Highness

by wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Fucking, Hot and sweet, Light D/s, M/M, a lil bit of fluff too, collared Prompto, power bottom Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unapologetic, no build-up, right to the good stuff, power bottom Noctis and collared, leashed Prompto, let's do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Highness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schalakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/gifts).



> For Schala. One of probably at least a dozen fics I owe her, finally shared with the rest of the world.

It was... unreal.  Maybe _too_ real, seeing the prince naked and spread beneath him, looking up with half-lidded but very _awake_ blue eyes, shining behind a slight mess of black hair.  And, fuck, that _pose_ , utterly open to him, arms folded beneath his head, hiding nothing of his body or the fact that his ever so slight smirk came with a hard-on.  _(Two_ , actually. _)_  
  
Prompto drew in a slow, deep, audibly shaky breath.  Then his eyes followed the leash that Noctis held in his left hand.  He could _feel_ the collar, the weight of the chain, the weight of the _moment_ as the prince appraised his bared form just as thoroughly.  A long, still pause filled with breathing, looking, taking it all in.  
  
And then that lusciously rich royal _purr_...  "You want me, pet?"  
  
"Yes."  The question had barely finished before the blond chimed in.  "Yes, _Highness_."  He added with a breathless little chuckle.  
  
Noctis snorted.  Well, that worked for the time being.  Moving his legs to be even further apart, ready and open, he laid out his terms: "Then you'll need to get me ready for you, pet.  Slowly.  _Thoroughly_.  You're not allowed to fuck me until I'm satisfied that I'm ready.  Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Highness."  There was some roughness in Prompto's voice, a dryness in his throat.  It sounded like ecstasy and torture; he actually had to focus not on the beauty right in front of him, the process of reaching for the lube--all the while feeling the way Noctis kept the leash taut.  Not choking, not restrictive, just obvious and driving in a way that only further made it hard to think (and _hard_ , so very hard) and breathe as he coated two fingers in the thick gel.  
  
It was a purely lazy-looking motion, the prince rotating his wrist once to tighten the leash further when Prompto moved closer.  Moving so that one leg was bent at the knee, his legs fell open completely to welcome the blond.  He felt absolutely satisfied in that barely breathed little groan, giving a soft gasp himself as one cool, slick fingertip roamed over the cleft of his ass.  "Enjoying the sight in the meantime, pet?"  
  
"I don't... have the words for it, Highness."  The answer didn't even take thought... which was good, since he was pretty much incapable of anything other than rubbing slow, small, deliberate circles over that entrance, slowly giving way for him.  "I've never--  You've always been beautiful."  
  
The prince did nothing to hold back that long, soft moan as Prompto's finger finally slid inside, slow and cautious, turning before withdrawing for another slow penetration.  Wow, he was surprisingly good at that.  But the concentration was showing in his expression.  "Have you always wanted to do _this_ with me?"  
  
The answer was just _sputtering_ , getting a little laugh out of Noctis and a pretty obvious blush beneath freckled features.  " _Th-that's_ maybe a little out of scene and personal, Highness."  He finally answered with a chuckle, second finger lightly stroking along the outside of that ring of muscle, but not yet pressing.  
  
"Sorry, pet."  That was sincere, enough.  And he suspected that the answer might be _yes_ , anyway.  Waiting a few seconds, ever so lightly pushing up against that finger to tease the both of them at once, he asked, "You want me, then?  You want to be inside me?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  It was a quick, sighed response, Prompto catching himself as he pulled back to add that second finger in a slow, turning press along with the first, _trying_ to go slowly.  "Highness."  
  
With the lightest little tug to that leash, it was borderline cruel of him to remind, "Not until I'm satisfied, pet."  
  
The breath was hissed from between clenched teeth, slowly and almost silently, working two fingers in and around at an agonizingly slow pace before he even started to scissor them, truly opening the prince to him.  It _was_ torture.  But it was the kind of slow torment that was making him all the more interested in a reward; especially when the brush of a single fingertip drew out a longer, louder moan.  
  
Which got another light tug of the leash afterward.  "Behave, pet.  Just get me ready for you."  
  
"Yes, Highness."  Breathless and needy and as restrained as he could manage.  The blond gave another slow twist of those fingers before scissoring them apart again, third finger delicately brushing against the stretching ring of muscle.  It was all he could do to try and focus on the sensations, on the task at hand... and not the way he could feel his own pulse in his cock, precum cooled by the air around them equally impossible to ignore.  
  
Though, clearly, Noctis had a few clear droplets dripping onto his stomach himself.  Telling; he was further along than he made it seem, fighting against rolling his hips as the blond pulled back to start delicately adding a third finger.  Despite the temptation to remain quiet and just _breathe_ , enjoy the sensations of stretching, that really wasn't what he'd had in mind.  "And how do you feel right now, pet?"  
  
He chuckled.  "Me?  Aren't we supposed to be focusing on you?"  He got another light leash tug for his question, chuckling.  "I'm... trying to be patient for you, Highness."  
  
"You _want_."  Noctis teased.  
  
"Oh yeah.  I want."  Prompto paused to swallow, to turn his fingers with a slight parting of them; not too much.  That slow in and out motion was still required, muscles still needing to ease, relax.  _Concentrate_.  
  
"You want _what_ , pet?"  There was a bit of even pressure rather than a tug on that leash, ever so slightly drawing the blond in closer.  
  
Licking his lips, Prompto looked up from his work, ignoring the way he could feel a drop of precum fall to the bed from the tip of his cock.  "I want _you_ , Highness."  
  
Oh, yeah.  The fire in those blue eyes, the ache and determination... Noctis loved more than that about the other man.  But he most definitely loved _that_.  "How _much_ do you want me?"  
  
The laughter was mostly breath at that point, pulling out his fingers entirely before slowly pressing them back inside; one long, slow thrust and oh how it _ached_...  But he noticed the prince's little wanton sound, almost but not quite silenced.  Yeah.  Yeah, good.  "You keep asking for words I really can't give you, Highness."  He admitted, fingers turning and parting just the slightest bit more.  "I can _show_ you."  
  
"Not yet."  Though the prince sounded like he was struggling against the thought; and he _was_.  Those fingers were only too cruelly avoiding contact with his prostate, just weren't _enough_.  "Take... take your fingers out, pet."  He had to remember to let a bit of slack in the leash to allow Prompto to pull back slightly, the action belated.  "Tell me, again.  Do you want me?"  
  
"Yeah."  Patience was thin at that point.  Sheer.  Easily torn with any allowance.  "Yes, Highness, you're hot and you're gorgeous and you're beautiful and I _want_ you so bad."  And somehow those long legs parted even more, showing him the glistening entrance, just waiting...  
  
The breath was short and sharp, voice ragged: "Take me, pet.  Fuck me, make me come and be rewarded."  
  
Prompto didn't hesitate.  He hardly needed that little, barely controlled jerk on the collar, darting forward, damn near pouncing Noctis--then he cursed quietly under his breath.  
  
And that was concerning.  "What?"  
  
"Lube."  He'd forgotten to get some _first_ \--  
  
The prince spared a moment to laugh, giving that leash a little more slack so the blond could reach the tube.  It was with the speed of desperation, _watching_ Prompto's hand shake as he smoothed entirely too much gel over himself.  It didn't matter; when the pounce came again, the leash slack was wound around his hand immediately, Noctis panting with need as he felt the tip of that cock _just_ press against him.  "Same orders, pet.  You can come _after_ I do."  
  
And there was something smoldering in that sheer look of determination, in the simple nod offered before hips rolled forward with joint moans.  Another light tug to his collar inspired him to move deeper, faster, seating himself and giving no time to getting used to the sensation; they both wanted that fuck, that motion.  Prompto's hands slid beneath the prince's ass to squeeze and to _hold_ so he could get a better grasp, better angle, the first real deep thrust directly against that bundle of nerves.  
  
Really, that moment could have been considered the first major pay-off.  Noctis' back arched sharply, head falling back and mouth open with that _sound_ of pleasure.  Everything was a blur of needing, wanting, taking, moving and moaning and fingernails digging into Prompto's back, into the prince's hips and ass, a bite mark left on the blond's neck when completion took entirely too short a time... which still felt too long, but the orgasm was _loud_ and intense and oh that bliss as the motion continued...  
  
Though only a few seconds more.  It was all so incredibly overwhelming, but to _feel_ those muscles shiver and contract around him was all the permission Prompto needed to let himself go, moaning brokenly with erratic motions until finally, unceremoniously, collapsing.  
  
They were a bundle of panting body heat for a good few minutes before the blond managed to partially roll _off_ of his prince.  Then reached up to give the leash a tug.  It took very little for Noctis to release more slack than intended; fine motor skills would have to wait for a bit.  
  
"So."  The prince's voice was notably scratchy, ever so slightly uneven.  "Did I do well?"  
  
"Great."  Prompto was still panting a little, reaching out to take Noctis' hand.  "Really great.  Gets better with practice."  
  
And that definitely meant they were going to improve plenty


End file.
